


Release Date

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Kylo was looking forward to seeing a new film released for Halloween, but left if a little too late and doesn't get to see the entire movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really struggling to come up with ideas for the last few days that are original and interesting. I don't even know if I can finish this challenge which makes me really sad because I want to. 
> 
> If you don't like this sort of thing you're not obligated to read.

Kylo had been waiting to see the movie for what he'd said felt like forever, and also felt like forever for Hux. He was glad they were finally able to go and see it, even if he wasn't looking forward to the movie itself. It was a sequel, which was somehow now the prequel to a film Kylo seemed to like but which Hux didn't rate, and honestly he wasn't that interested. It would be fun to see as a treat for Halloween but nothing more. Hux knew himself that he was too cynical for certain films. He told himself to just sit back, relax and eat popcorn.

The movie had been out for a while so the cinema was nice and quiet. They had pick of the seats too and of course Kylo wanted to sit at the back. Hux tried not to sigh as he shuffled along behind his rather excited partner, carrying a huge box of popcorn and an oversized drink he was doing his best not to spill. Kylo was at least kind enough to pull the seat down for him.

Some of the trailers they watched looked interesting, and Hux did his best to settle down, resting the popcorn on his bump and starting to pick at it. He wondered what his baby would make of the intense volume and reverberating sounds that seemed to shake the whole room. If they were anything like Kylo - which Hux hoped they were - they'd love it.

Hux was right - the movie wasn't really his thing - but he could tell Kylo was enjoying it. The woman who hosted rigged seances with the help of her two daughters soon graduated to ouija boards and Hux could tell where it was going to go. As the youngest daughter held one on her own, Hux frowned, rubbing his hand across his belly which was tightening. Knowing it would pass, Hux ignored it and focused on the film, sighing when the practice contraction passed.

The movie was about halfway through when Hux went completely still. Another contraction was starting, but that wasn't the worst of it. He felt himself go pale.

"Kylo?" he breathed.

"Sh, Hux," Kylo replied, clearly fixed on the film. Hux honestly had no idea what was happening - something loud and intense.

"Kylo!" he hissed, fingers gripping the edge of the seat tightly.

"What? Are you okay?" Kylo asked as he looked away from the screen. "How'd you manage to drop the popcorn?"

Kylo was frowning at the spilled box which Hux honestly hadn't noticed falling to the floor.

"Fuck the popcorn!" he snapped. "My waters just broke."

"Huh? Oh! Oh shit, oh fuck, alright, okay, um..."

Kylo actually started flapping, fussing around in the dark to gather their things.

"Right, okay, we just... let's get you up, okay, and we'll, um..."

The contraction was, mercifully, easing up. Hux nodded. Kylo might not be completely composed but he was giving instructions and Hux had suddenly gone blank so he was glad for the directions. He stood up and allowed Kylo to guide him to the end of the row where he then walked right next to Hux, arm wrapped around him as he helped him down each step. He was talking the whole time, babbling really. Hux was having a hard time thinking about anything other than the uncomfortable wetness of his jeans. He hesitated as they were about to walk out the screen.

"My jeans," he blurted out.

"Oh," Kylo said, stopping too. After a moment he shoved the jackets in his arms into Hux's. "Here," he explained as he tugged his hoodie off, "tie this around you."

Hux did so, knotting it awkwardly around his hips and below his belly. It wouldn't hold very long but was far better than nothing.

"You okay?" Kylo asked, leaning in close.

Hux nodded. Now that labor had started he was actually scared.

"Come on, let's go."

Hux nodded again, and let Kylo lead him.

  
-

Little more than two hours later their roles hadn't exactly reversed, but Kylo was fretting. He was pacing worse than Hux, worrying about the movie. Hux was wishing they hadn't gone to see the damn thing at all.

"What if it's bad luck?" Kylo said, mostly to himself. "Shit, I shouldn't have pushed to go I should have left it until after, I should have known."

"Kylo!" Hux snapped, drawing Kylo's attention. "Stop it. You didn't force me to do anything."

"But what if it's bad luck?"

The ridiculous notion that Hux going into labor while watching a horror movie would mean that the 'evil' in the movie would somehow transfer to their baby was laughable, and if another contraction hadn't hit Hux and caused him to groan in pain he would have laughed.

"Just shut up," he sulked. "I'm in pain and you're being useless."

Discomfort was making him iritable and Hux disliked the way he was acting as much as he disliked the pain.

"I'm sorry," he quickly added, struggling to keep his breathing even. "This is just... Fuck, ow, it hurts, Kylo."

Kylo took Hux's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It will be over soon," he said gently. Hux snorted, knowing it was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

"Just... please stop worrying about the dumb movie?" Hux asked. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Okay," Kylo nodded, looking sheepish. "I'll stop, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't even real," Hux pointed out, knowing Kylo was still thinking about it. "It's just a silly story."

His attempt at reassuring Kylo was interrupted by another wave of pain.

"Fuck, I wish this wasn't real," he huffed, trying to get more comfortable. Kylo rubbed his back soothingly.

"Should I go get the midwife?"

Hux shook his head, knowing the pain would pass again in a minute. "She said she wouldn't be long."

Kylo kept rubbing gentle circles and leaned in and kissed Hux's cheek. "You're doing really well. I'm so proud of you."

"Give it another hour," Hux said darkly, "and see if you still like me then."

"I could never stop liking you."

Hux gave a poor attempt at a laugh and gave a twisted grin. "Wait until I'm in agony and cursing you for putting me in this situation and see how you feel then."

"That won't be you though. You won't mean it," Kylo said.

"Won't I?"

They both hesitated and Hux closed his eyes unhappily. He was already being a snappy and irritable which might be understandable but still didn't sit well with him.

"I'm scared," he admitted.

"Why?" Kylo asked quietly. "Everything's going to be okay. You know that."

"But the things I might say... I..."

"You won't really mean them though," Kylo interrupted. "It's okay to be a little bit scared but I'm going to be here the whole time - well, apart from when the midwife comes back because I need to pee, but other than that I'm not going to leave your side no matter what happens or what you say, okay?"

Hux looked at Kylo, drawing strength from the steadiness and resolve he saw in his gaze. He nodded, finding Kylo's hand and gripping onto it. "Okay," he agreed. "Don't leave me."

"I won't leave you."

They both smiled, and Kylo leaned in to give Hux a kiss. It never happened though, because at that moment another contraction started and Hux doubled over, groaning and cursing.

"Shit, I'll get the midwife," Kylo said, searching for the call button and pressing it.

"I hate you," Hux muttered halfheartedly as he repositioned himself on the bed and curled in on himself. The hours left of labor seemed to stretch out before him and he really was starting to wish he'd not agreed to have a baby. Whose stupid idea was it anyway? Kylo's, probably.

But Kylo was looking so lost and so eager to help that Hux bit his tongue and held back scathing remarks. He didn't want to push Kylo away. He needed someone's hand to crush.


End file.
